Protecting Your Pet
by Fanfic Lover 4evr
Summary: The rescue never happened, leading to Jack capturing Ralph and using him as a pet. After Ralph escapes, he sets off a chain of events that turns enemies into allies, and allies into enemies. Angst, romance, and violence galore. Jack
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters from 'Lord of the Flies' although it'd be cool if I could meet them in real life... even though the people don't actualy exist. Of course if me and my friends all got stranded on that island... we'd all probablyend up blowing it up... sad.

**Notes**: The rating may go up as this story goes on... it just depends on my mood... and how bad I wanna torture somebody...Um,some people might think thatJack is a tad too softin this fic rather than the Jack in thebook, ... but this is the way I see him, so this is the way I made him...

Uh... Jack and Ralph are around seventeen... and I don't have a BETA so the mistakes are mine... and I'm sorry if they bug the crap outta ya... I'll try and catch the little rascals if I can...

**Warnings**: If you have a problem with boy/boy relationships... then you might want to read something else...

Enjoy:

* * *

Ralph ran, he ran faster then he had ever in his entire life. Escaping has seemed like a good idea at the time, the opportunity had arisen and everything. He'd gotten out of the creeper bindings that acted like a leash to the 'Chiefs' knew _pet._

The fair-haired boy had been patient enough to wait until Jack had fallen asleep before he made his move. He'd crept silently from his spot on the cold cave floor, and darted out of the pigskin covered opening as if he'd been set on fire.

Roger had seen him of course and immediately shouted for him to stop. Ralph had snorted in malice at the angry request. _Sure, like he was going to stop just because the psychotic tormentor told him to._

Jack's second in command would enjoy hunting for Ralph. The fair-haired boy had become as much as an obsession to Roger as he had with Jack. The looks the second in command always gave him while they sat around the entrancing fire were enough to make any girl blush, but just made Ralph want to vomit from his place at the left side of the Chief. He sat in that position almost every night, the rough creeper wrapped tightly around his neck and down at his ankles. Jack held the other end of the thick rope-like cord, jerking it every so often to make Ralph gasp for oxygen.

Luckily Jack hadn't made a move to take what he wanted from Ralph. The ex-Chief knew that his luck wouldn't be holding out for much longer. Jack would soon dominate the blonde as he had these boys' and this godforsaken island.

So now, Ralph kept ran, knowing that Jack would be up and getting together a group of boy's to come and capture him again. Maybe if Ralph were lucky, he'd be dead by the time the Chief found him.

* * *

_The Next Night:_

"There he is!" a boy shouted as he saw Ralph run for the beach.

Jack's blue eyes automatically zoned in on Ralph's rapidly moving form that was heading for the vast blanket of blue ocean. _He wouldn't be stupid enough to try and swim away would he? _"After him!"

Mere minutes later the Chief stood at the edge of the shore, watching as Ralph dog paddled out further. The distance was becoming increasingly alarming.

"You'll die out there," Jack spoke as if he were scolding a four-year-old.

"I'd rather die out here than on that island with you," Ralph shouted back as he turned to face the Chief and his followers.

"Don't make me send Roger after you," Jack warned, knowing Ralph's immense dislike for his second in command.

"I'd sooner drown," Ralph laughed on the edge of hysterics. "You send him out I take my own life. Of course you'd enjoy that wouldn't you?"

Jack winced unconsciously at the threat, but covered up the slight action of weakness before any of the boys could see. An idea popped into the Chief's head, it was dangerous and could potentially threaten the life of the fair-haired boy, but he knew he couldn't get the boy out of the water any other way.

"Roger," he whispered, making sure that SamnEric had Ralph distracted.

"Yes Chief?" Roger replied obediently.

"How are your aiming skills these days?"

"As good as they're ever going to get," he replied, beginning to understand the meaning behind the question. "What are you thinking?"

Jack slowly dropped a medium sized rock, probably the size of a quarter into Roger's hand. "Try to catch him in the head, and I'll go out and retrieve him aye?"

"Yes Chief," Roger mumbled as he concentrated on aiming at the blonde's head. After all, the blonde had to be a good twenty feet from shore; it was a long distance to propel such a small object. "One… Two… Three," he whispered then threw the rock fast and hard.

The object hit its target, throwing the blonde's head back forcefully. SamnEric, as well as the many onlookers watched in fascination as Ralph slowly sunk underneath the water, and their Chief swim towards the missing boy with the grace of a fish. They observed in anticipation as Jack dove under the waves that were increasing in their size and momentum.

One minute… two minutes… three minutes. Finally a red head popped up from the water and began spluttering water. Their Chief had his arms wrapped around an unnaturally still blonde that made no move to expel water from his body. Even from so far from shore, the onlookers could hear their Chief cursing angrily.

Jack tugged on the unresisting body, forcefully dragging it until he had reached the shore. Boy's instantly crowded around their old and new Chief's. The red head tilted Ralph's head back and forth as he expected him. When the motion caused no response, Jack moved his large hand over Ralph's mouth and waited patiently. "He's not breathing," he supplied for the group.

A boy stepped forward who had to be about the age of the older boys. "My father was a doctor, I know how to perform rescue breathing."

The boy had to be about five foot five, shorter than the other boys that were his age. He came to his knees by his Chief and the boy that was turning an azure color that would soon match the large blue ocean.

Hands were placed on top of Ralph's bare chest, then pushed harshly into the soft flesh. Ralph's boy jerked unconsciously under the ministrations. The boy counted with the thrusts and as soon as he reached five, he removed his hands from the bronzed chest and to Ralph's neck where he tilted it upwards. He forced air into Ralph's mouth inflating the unwilling chest.

These motions were continued until Ralph's body jerked upwards, water spewing from his mouth and coughing wracking his thin frame.

The boy quickly rolled Ralph onto his side as the fit continued. "He'll be alright Chief," the boy told Jack as he once again moved to his stand on his feet.

Jack set his jaw but didn't answer as he watched blood sluggishly drip down the side of Ralph's head, a gash from the rock stood out against the paling skin. "Get something to tie him with," Jack sneered as he grabbed Ralph's hair, ripping the blonde's head back.

"What do you think you were doing," he growled.

Ralph moaned, his head pounding with every beat of his heart. "What do you think _Chief_?" He couldn't help but to yelp when a hand slapped his right cheek, the stinging sensation burning into his nerves. Sleep sounded absolutely amazing at the moment.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that or I'll cut the tongue from your mouth."

Jack was about to speak again when one of his followers held out a long piece of creeper for him to give the O.K. to tie the prisoner. "Do it," he muttered as he let go of Ralph's hair, letting the boys head fall back onto the wet sand.

"We should hurry Chief," Roger informed his 'boss'. "There's going to be a storm," he gestured up towards the darkening sky.

Jack only grunted in response and watched with satisfaction as Ralph's arms were pulled forcefully behind his back and tied non-too gently. Next he was flipped onto his back and his upper arms were bound to his chest, then down at his ankles and around his knees and thighs. They were not going to risk another escape.

"Who'll carry him?" Roger asked the hunters once the job was finished.

"I will," Jack spoke and walked forward. He ignored the many stares of surprise from his pupils. "It was my idea to keep him alive, I will carry the burden," he defended.

After the proclamation the boy's expressions turned to that of proud parents. "This is your Chief," Roger stated proudly as he pointed to the teenager that was lifting the semi-conscious blonde into his arms. "He is our Chief!" he shouted next, the boys agreeing in an uproar of shouts.

"Let us get back to Castle Rock before this storm hits," Jack told his hunters who hastily agreed and moved back towards the green mass of trees and plants. "We'll feast tomorrow," he promised, knowing that no fire would hold out in the raging storm that was about to hit.

* * *

The group split off into different groups, eager on getting back to dry shelter as the rain began to beat mercilessly upon the bodies of the hunters.

Jack was sure to hang back from Roger and the other boys that would question him. "You're a moron," he told Ralph who was looking up at him with pain filled and glazed eyes.

Ralph frowned at the demeaning words but didn't say anything on account that Jack had already taken away every ounce of pride he had weeks ago when he'd captured the blonde.

The blue eyed red head frowned when the insult didn't get rise out of the blonde. Perhaps he hadn't heard him. "You should know that you're going to be watched more closely than before. You'll not be escaping again. When I claim a prize it remains as my possession forever. That is all you are now, a beautiful trophy."

"What do you expect to get from me?" Ralph slurred hopelessly, the lethargy of being unconscious and resuscitated weighing heavily on his senses.

"Whatever I want. I am the Chief, you are the slave. I am the hunter and you are the hunted," Jack told him, his chest puffing with pride.

"That is if you get me before Roger does," Ralph whispered, unaware that Jack had heard the quiet words.

"Don't think for one second that I haven't seen the way he looks at you. He knows his place, and he knows what I'd do to him if I found him _'touching'_ any of my possessions."

Ralph sighed, knowing that he'd been defeated for now. He let himself rest back against Jack, his eyes slowly slipping shut of their own accord.

Jack let a half-smile grace his normally cold features. Ralph didn't understand his way of doing things, and for some reason that intrigued the Chief. When Ralph was around, he always felt himself grow self-conscious and made decisions to spite Ralph. It had become an impulse.

Tonight Jack's pet would be sleeping nestled up in the corner of his own shelter. Pigskins would engulf the blonde, and the bonds would not be removed, perhaps for weeks. Jack would not risk the blonde leaving him again. Ralph had been lucky with the escape, only _lucky_, nothing more.

The Chief walked onwards, not knowing that angry eyes watched from deeper in the jungle. _He's mine Jack!

* * *

_

TBC... Reviews are welcomed and appreciated... thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay... this would be chapter two! Woo-hoo!_

_Um this chapter is dedicated to my good friend Megan who was supposed to have recieved this chapter day's ago...-also a carrot top mind you!- and also to my other readers! Thanks for the support and intrest in this story. _

_ENJOY!_

_

* * *

_

Thefew day's later:

Jack squinted deeply as he entered the cave. The quick change between light and dark had his eyes stinging with discomfort. He stood from his spot and looked around the dimly lit cave, his eyes stopped on the figure that lay in the corner of the space. The object of attention was snoring softly, the sound slightly muffled due to the many pigskins it was buried under.

"Ralph," Jack near whispered at first. "Ralph!" Jack boomed this time and watched in mild amusement as the blond-headed boy jerked then tried to sit upright. This action proved faulty as the bonds that had been placed about him last night did their job effectively.

"It's about bloody time," Jack muttered. He's never admit out loud that he had been a little antsy when Ralph managed to sleep through the entire day without cracking an eye open. The chief had reasoned with himself that exhaustion was the lone cause and not the nasty blow to the head the day before.

Dusk had settled over the island when Jack returned from hunting. The chief had come back to Castle Rock with a fat pig as his prize. It was time to feast and Jack was set on showing his pet to the entire tribe, they'd ogle him and give him great respect.

"Sam. Eric. Come here," Jack shouted, his eyes never leaving the Ralph's sleep leaden ones.

"Yes Chief?" the boys asked obediently as they entered the cave.

"Take him outside and put him next to my throne," Jack ordered then left the cave again.

Samneric sighed deeply as they saw a slight flicker of betrayal enter Ralph's eyes then quickly disappear. "We're sorry Ralph," both boy's muttered at the same time as each boy took a spot at either ends of Ralph and hoisted him into the air. Moment later Ralph was sitting on a pigskin next to a makeshift chair that was obviously dubbed as Jack's throne.

Ralph let his eyes wander the outdoors; he was disappointed to realize that the skies were growing dark. Soon he wouldn't be able to see anything beyond the bright fire Jack's hunters had put together when the sun had still been high in the sky.

"Hello _slave_," Roger spat as he leered over Ralph. The dark haired boy squatted next to the blond, clearly content when the prisoner visibly flinched.

Roger looked around, trying to spot if anyone was watching, when he saw no prying eyes he brought his hand up against Ralph's cheek and caressed it almost lovingly.

"Don't touch me," Ralph whispered his voice hoarse from lack of water.

"Tut, tut, tut, Ralph. You know not to talk to a superior like that," Roger warned as he took his hand from the blonde's cheek.

"Yeah right," Ralph muttered then recoiled as Roger's hand made sharp contact with his face.

"Roger," a warning voice spoke from behind the boy.

Roger's eyes immediately opened wide he stood up then turned around to greet a suspicious Jack Merridew. Without a word, Roger moved around Jack and crept into the jungle.

Jack twisted his body around and took his seat on the throne that sat higher than the logs layed out around the fire for the rest of the soldiers. Sharp blue eyes moved down to watch the blond who's own attention was fixed upon the massive glowing fire.

"If you stare any harder you may bore a hole through my head," Ralph spoke his eyes never leaving the glowing fire. He held down a smirk when he felt Jack shift uncomfortably next to him. So the chief had been caught on unawares, not knowing that the blond knew he was watching.

"All the better to catch you with if you try to make an escape," Jack defended. Only Ralph would be naïve enough to accuse the chief of anything. "Who are you to question me? You are nothing but a slave now anyway."

"Incase you have forgotten Jack Merridew, we used to be equals in our doings, and I wasn't questioning you," Ralph sneered, his eyes finally meeting Jack's blue ones. "And do enlighten me my dear _Chief_ how would I make an escape? I am tied up like a … a…"

"Pig?" Jack asked all the while knowing that he had just properly finished Ralph's sentence. "It fits you well doesn't it?"

"How dare you," Ralph shouted as he spat in Jack's face.

Jack's expression turned instantly from amusement to furry and before thinking about his actions he raised his right hand and brought it down hard against Ralph's already sore cheek. He watched with a sick glee as Ralph's head swung back like a rag doll.

The blue eyed chief looked up towards the stars and took a deep breath slowly calming himself down. After he had his temper under control he let his eyes move back down to Ralph. His eyebrows furrowed when he noticed Ralph was now lying down no longer sitting up in that uncomfortable position. "Ralph?" he asked questioningly. When the boy didn't respond Jack knew he had gone too far. He'd knocked Ralph out.

The chief let a sigh flow from his mouth. Things would undoubtedly be better for the both of them if he could control his temper, and if he could somehow teach Ralph to hold his tongue… and his spit.

Jack's attention was drawn from the unconscious boy when he heard two identical grunts come from above him. The chief looked up into two sets of eyes. Samneric.

"He started it," Jack began. He didn't understand why he was so set on defending himself around these two boys; perhaps the reason was they besides Ralph were the only ones left alive from the old tribe, before he had taken over.

The chief jerked his head towards Ralph and ordered, "Take him back to the cave, I do not wish to see him again until tomorrow." Tonight he'd much rather eat in bitter silence without having the boy that constantly plagued his mind sitting right next to him.

The twins shook their heads sadly as they lifted their friend into the air again to hand between the two. Both boys were thankful for Ralph's unawareness, they did not know if they could take the betrayal that beamed like the morning sun in his eyes.

* * *

_Later in the cave:_

A moan cut through the silence of the dark cave as a certain blond slowly came back into awareness.

Ralph rolled his head from side to side, groaning as the motion shot knife-like pains through his head. "Mmm," he moaned. It was then that he realized his bonds had been removed all except for one, one that he didn't notice. His eyelids opened and all he saw was darkness, at first he thought he was blind but soon his eyes focused and he could make out the outlines of the cave.

The pigskin had been removed from the entrance, letting the light from the stars shine into the medium sized space. The fire that had been billowing not long ago was half it's original size, shadowed figures huddled around it for warmth, all appearing to be asleep.

Ralph's eyes shot to the platform he lay next to. Upon it was a softly snoring chief named Jack Merridew. Immediately Ralph's eyes narrowed in contempt.

Slowly Ralph got to his feet but was jerked back down into a squatting position when something tugged on is wrist. His eyes shot to the offending object. He silently cursed when he saw a thick green creeper wrapped around his boney wrist. Bringing his other hand up, he tried to untie the knot, failing at first he tried again. _Eureka!_ His mind screamed as the creeper fell from his hand.

After checking to make sure Jack was still in the land of dreams, Ralph darted out of the cave and into the fresh night air. A few feet behind the fire his steps slowed and he watched for any sign of consciousness from the boys draped beside each other.

Once he thought he was far enough from the fire, Ralph made a run for it, encouraging his feet to fly unlike any bird in the sky.

It wasn't long into his second escape that week when he heard vicious cries tear through the night sky, jarring awake the animals that slept in the high tops of the green trees.

_They know I'm gone!_

The blonde's feet moved faster, despair welling in his chest at the thought of going back to Castle Rock. The place was marked with death, a death of his friend.

A sudden force plowed into him from behind, knocking him to the rocky ground. Ralph ignored the pain that shot up through his knees when they collided with sharp rocks. A pained grunt left his mouth as he rolled with the body on top of him until they finally coming to an abrupt stop.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't be watching you Ralphy-boy?" Roger growled from his place on his knees next to a heavy breathing Ralph.

Ralph ignored him as he got to his feet again and renewed his run. Seconds later he was face planting the ground again, only this time a strong arm wrapped around his neck, squishing his adams apple into the crook of the arm. The blond gasped, his breath being stolen away by the strong arm.

"Jack will be mighty disappointed in you _slave_," Roger whispered into his ear.

"Let go of me," Ralph ordered as he tried to squirm from his captor's grip.

Roger laughed at the demand and squeezed Ralph's neck more, causing the boy to go completely rigid and momentarily stilling his attempts to get free. "I don't think so. You see, Jack will be here soon and his hunters will encourage him to punish you… what shall it be? Cut off your hands? Your feet? Perhaps you will become a concubine for the hunters."

"You're sick," Ralph gurgled. His vision was darkening, the lack of oxygen was growing harder to ignore.

"Roger!" a voice echoed through the thicket of creepers.

"Chief, I have him," Roger called back as he released Ralph who slid to the ground gasping as if there wasn't enough oxygen in the world to save him.

The sound of leaves being pushed against skin sounded through the air until a redhead popped through the cacophony of plants and trees. Makeshift torches lit up his face as other hunters followed their chief on the hunt to find the missing fair headed boy who had escaped for the second time that week. One could clearly see anger written on Jack's tired face.

"You have misused my graciousness Ralph. I will not make the same mistake again," Jack sneered in a voice so powerful his followers had take a step back for fear of angering the chief further.

A strange stab of guilt entered Ralph's consciousness, and he averted Jack's gaze. It almost felt as if he had betrayed a friend rather than his captor.

"You have to punish him Chief," Roger told him.

Numerous shouts of agreement followed giving Jack no choice but to comply.

"What shall his punishment be?" Jack asked the crowd, obviously set on getting their approval.

"Beat 'im!" "Throw rocks at 'im!" "Whip 'im!"

"Jack, I have an idea," Roger spoke. His grip was still strong on Ralph's neck; the pressure was even turning their captive's lips blue.

"Speak," Jack urged.

"We tie him out on a wooden frame in the sun. It will be extremely hot, he'll be very uncomfortable for hours…"

Jack nodded softly. The punishment didn't seem too bad; he knew the pain of being in the flaming sun for even a short length was a horrible punishment, it sounded fair. If Ralph were out there for hours he'd be begging for shade and water-adding to the impact of the punishment. Ralph would then think twice before committing another act that was so idiotic.

"Then it shall be done," Jack ordered over the magnanimous cheers.

* * *

TBC...


End file.
